Cum
by Dragon Koko
Summary: POV Naruto, AU, opowiadanie w klimatach Indiana Jonesa.


— Cholerny piasek!  
— Gorąco ci nie przeszkadza?  
— Do licha, jasne, że tak — mówię i uśmiecham się nonszalancko. Koszulka przylepia mi się do spoconych pleców. Jest tak duszno, że nie ma czym oddychać. Potrafię myśleć jedynie o pragnieniu utonięcia w chłodnej, orzeźwiającej wodzie.  
— Przyzwyczajaj się — rechocze mój towarzysz, a ja mam ochotę zrobić pożytek z pistoletu, który trzymam w kaburze. Upał wyzwala we mnie najdziksze instynkty.  
— Kiedy znajdę węża Kleopatry, wsadzę ci go w gacie, Kiba — obiecuję mu.  
— Jednego pytona już w spodniach mam. Obawiam się, że przy dwóch gadach panie nie wyrobią — odpowiada mi bezczelnie i tym razem mam ochotę sięgnąć po strzelbę. Jeszcze jeden komentarz Inuzuki i zainwestuję w bazukę.  
— Sądziłem, że fatamorgana dotyczy tylko zjawisk odległych.  
Nie mogę przestać się śmiać, kiedy Kibie w końcu udaje się zrozumieć mój dowcip.  
— Dupek — stwierdza. — Daleko jeszcze? Nie rozumiem, dlaczego nie mogliśmy przyjechać tutaj…  
— Zamknij się i patrz!  
— O cholera….  
W pełni zgadzam się ze zdaniem Kiby, chociaż postronny obserwator mógłby uznać widok rozciągający się przed nami za nic szczególnego.  
Stoimy na szczycie doliny, na dole której majaczą ruiny niewielkiej, zapomnianej przez świat świątyni.  
— Myślisz, że coś tam znajdziemy?  
— Oprócz węży i skorpionów? — Uśmiecham się do Kiby zachęcająco. — Liczę na jakiś mały artefakt.  
— Jaki? Pytam cię o to całą pieprzoną drogę, a ty milczysz jak zaklęty. Czuję, że kroi się coś dużego.  
— Możliwe — udzielam lakonicznej odpowiedzi, co raczej nie jest w moim stylu. To powinien być najlepszy dowód na to, że rzeczywiście liczę na coś dużego.  
— Tylko uważaj, jak będziesz schodził! — krzyczę do Kiby, który już pruje na dół, ściągając za sobą tumany piasku. — Wspominałem już, że nienawidzę tego cholerstwa? — mruczę do siebie i zaczynam kaszleć, kiedy pył dostaje mi się do nosa. Wydaje mi się, że powinienem rzucić tę robotę, zanim nabawię się pieprzonej astmy. I arytmii serca. Kto by pomyślał, że staczanie się po piasku w dół zbocza może być takie trudne? Uzumaki, koniecznie popracuj nad kondycją!, mówię sobie, chociaż i tak wiem, że kiedy wrócę do Stanów, moim jedynym zajęciem będzie siedzenie w bibliotece i włóczenie się po barach. Odkąd do władzy doszli pieprzeni socjaliści, nic już nie jest takie jak dawniej.  
— Dlaczego nie możemy po prostu zwiedzić Doliny Królów? Właśnie widziałem jednego skorpiona! — narzeka Kiba, kiedy w końcu dołączam do niego na dole zbocza. Skubaniec zawsze był cholernie szybki.  
— Trzeba było do niego strzelić — mówię z krzywym uśmiechem. Kiba nienawidzi wszystkiego, co jest małe, ruchome i posiada w sobie odrobinę jadu. Za to kocha duże, wielkie bestie. Jedną ukrywa nawet w domu. Nie wierzę, że to bydle, które trzyma w mieszkaniu jest uznane za legalną, nawet prestiżową psią rasę. Kiedy zobaczyłem go po raz pierwszy, myślałem, że stanąłem oko w oko z Grizlle, słowo daję.  
— Znajdziemy jakąś mumię, jak myślisz? Może będzie żywa, wtedy dostaniemy podwójne wynagrodzenie — fantazjuje Inuzuka, kiedy ja obchodzę ruiny świątyni, czytając hieroglify.  
— Są bardzo stare, pochodzą jeszcze z okresu wczesnodynastycznego — mówię do siebie, bo wątpię, żeby Kiba mnie jeszcze słuchał. Teraz zastanawia się na głos, co wybrać, gdy już znajdziemy skarb i zostaniemy bogaci – Ferrari czy Porsche. Ostatecznie decyduje się na jedno i drugie, ponieważ, jak trafnie zauważył, raz się żyje.  
— Zapal latarkę, wchodzimy — decyduję w końcu, kiedy udaje mi się odczytać napis z murów świątyni.  
— Matko Boska, jak tu śmierdzi. Przyznaj się Naruto, to twoja sprawka! — rechocze Kiba, kiedy brniemy głębiej.  
Z każdym kolejnym krokiem w głąb korytarza ściany coraz mniej drgały od ruchu powietrza. Zaczynało robić się przyjemnie chłodno. Tak, to zdecydowanie lubię.  
— Uważaj na węże, będzie ich tu cała masa — ostrzegam Kibę, który krzyczy z frustracją i rzuca kilka naprawdę barwnych epitetów. Wspominałem już, że mój towarzysz nienawidzi węży?  
— Uzumaki, jeżeli któryś z nich mnie użre, zmuszę cię, żebyś osobiście wyssał mi jad. Zrobisz to, nawet jeśli któryś ukąsi mnie w tyłek.  
— Jasne, dla ciebie wszystko, kochanie — mówię i poruszam prowokująco brwiami.  
— Idiota! Trzymam cię za słowo.  
Z każdym kolejnym krokiem w głąb świątyni czujemy coraz intensywniejszy, nieprzyjemny zapach stęchlizny.  
— Ta świątynia poświęcona jest bogom z Enneady — mówię w końcu, kiedy cisza grobowca zaczyna mnie przerażać. Nie lubię samotnych wypraw z wielu względów. Jednym z czynników, dla których zabrałem ze sobą Kibę, jest to, że w każdej chwili mogę z nim pogadać.  
— Co to jest Enneada?  
I zawsze mogę liczyć na głupią odpowiedź z jego strony. To bardzo pokrzepiające.  
— Najstarszy panteon egipskich bogów. Potrójna trójka. Pasedżet? — pytam w nadziei, że może te nazwy coś Kibie powiedzą. Do cholery, na co ja liczę? Zresztą, czego można się spodziewać po specjaliście od broni? Dobrze, że chociaż zna kilka języków, co niweluje problem dogadania się w każdej części świata.  
— No dobra, chodź lepiej — mówię w końcu, wolno przesuwając się do przodu. Korytarz zniża się stopniowo w dół i muszę przyznać, że nie sądziłem, że świątynia okaże się aż tak duża. Gdyby nie informacje od lokalnych koczowników, nigdy nie udałoby się nam znaleźć tego miejsca.  
— O cholera, Naruto! Tam jest wąż! — krzyczy wystraszony Kiba i latarką wskazuje na odłamek ściany, na którym zwija się lśniący, brązowy gad. Uśmiecham się, rozpoznając w nim czerwoną kobrę plującą.  
— Uważaj, to cholerstwo może osiągnąć do dwóch metrów — mówię, ponieważ nie widzę, gdzie kończy się tłuste ciało węża. — Chociaż wątpię, żeby taki osobnik zawlekł się aż tutaj — pocieszam wystraszonego Kibę.  
— Mogłeś wziąć Shikamaru. Naprawdę, czemu z tobą pojechałem? Nie jestem w stanie tego zrozumieć! Jak mogłem się zgodzić, do cholery? Przecież dobrze wiesz, że nienawidzę węży. To twoja wina, że mnie tutaj zabrałeś!  
— Czy mnie pamięć nie myli, czy przed wyprawą błagałeś mnie o to, żebym zabrał cię do Egiptu, ponieważ chcesz w końcu przeżyć niezapomnianą przygodę?  
— To było, zanim powiedziałeś mi, że pójdziemy do zapomnianej świątyni zamieszkiwanej przez tuziny węży!  
— A później zobaczyłeś półnagie Egipcjanki, które specjalne dla ciebie wykonały taniec brzucha.  
— No dobra, niech będzie. Ale gdy mówiłeś o wężach, myślałem, że masz na myśli jakieś niegroźne, mało jadowite pytony, które hodujesz w domu!  
Śmieję się z jego słów.  
— Obiecuję, że następnym razem pojedziemy w miejsce, w którym nie ma niczego małego, oślizgłego i jadowitego.  
— Chociaż bardzo chcę ci wierzyć, doświadczenie nauczyło mnie, żebym tego nie robił…  
Kiba mówi coś jeszcze, ale ja już nie zwracam na niego uwagi. Wyrywam z jego rąk latarkę i kieruję światło na pobliską ścianę. Mrużę oczy, usiłując odczytać starożytne hieroglify. Nigdy nie byłem dobry z rozpoznawania znaków starszych od tych z czasów Starego Państwa. Najwyższa pora nadrobić zaległości.  
— Zbliżamy się do głównej sali, która prawdopodobnie jest ograbiona. Złodzieje na pewno nie pozostawili tej świątyni nietkniętej. Ale największych artefaktów nigdy nie wystawiano na światło dzienne. Mam nadzieję, że tajne pokoje, w których Starożytni Egipcjanie przechowywali swoje skarby, skrywają w sobie jeszcze jakieś tajemnicę — mówię i uśmiecham się, ignorując zaniepokojony wzrok Kiby. Wiem, że czasami, kiedy mówię o grobowcach i ukrytych w nich artefaktach, na moich ustach pojawia się nieco diaboliczny uśmiech.  
— Chodź tym korytarzem, za kilka metrów powinno być ukryte jakieś tajne przejście.  
— Naruto? — słyszę po chwili zaniepokojony głos Kiby.  
— Co? — pytam rozdrażniony, sunąc dłońmi po starej ścianie, na której są wygrawerowane hieroglify. Szukam czegoś w rodzaju dźwigni, dzięki której będę mógł otworzyć tajne przejście.  
— Kiedyś słyszałem o klątwie Tutenchamona. Myślisz, że ten grobowiec też jest nią obłożony?  
Prycham z rozbawieniem i przez przypadek naciskam na hieroglif, który dziwnie łatwo ustępuje pod moimi palcami. Dźwięk odsuwanego kamienia wywołuje na moich plecach przyjemny dreszcz ekscytacji.  
— Chodziło o biegunkę, kretynie. Nie masz się czym przejmować — uspokajam go, chociaż doskonale wiem, że moje słowa nie są do końca prawdą. Mniejsza jednak o nie.  
Robię krok w stronę wejścia i słyszę dźwięk przeładowywanego karabinu. Odwracam się zaskoczony.  
— No co? To w razie, gdyby w tym twoim tajnym przejściu ukrywała się jakaś mumia — mówi, a ja jestem zbyt podniecony, żeby się z nim kłócić.  
W świątyni mogą znajdować się trzy, cztery tajne pokoje. Z tego, co udało mi się dowiedzieć od profesora archeologii z Uniwersytetu z Ohio, dwa z nich mogą być pułapką. Ciekawe, jak duże jest moje szczęście?  
Wychylam się ostrożnie zza rogu, a moje ręce automatycznie sięgają po pistolet. Cholerny nawyk Kiby coraz częściej mi się udziela.  
— I co? Widzisz coś ciekawego? — pyta zaciekawiony Inuzuka i czuję, jak ostrożnie zerka mi przez ramię.  
Tajna sala oświetlona jest przez promienie słońca, wpadające przez otwory w suficie. Widzę drobinki kurzu tańczące w łunach światła. W środku nie ma niczego godnego uwagi.  
— Myślę, że tam może być jeszcze jedno przejście — mówię, robiąc ostrożnie krok do przodu. — Czekaj tu — rzucam w stronę Kiby, którego mina jasno sugeruje, że nie ma najmniejszego zamiaru ze mną polemizować. — Tylko nie narób w gacie!  
— Lepiej uważaj, dupku — grozi mi.  
Z pistoletem w pogotowiu rozglądam się po wnętrzu. Nie znam znaków, które zdobią ściany tajnego pokoju. Nigdy wcześniej ich nie widziałem. Przyglądam się im przez dłuższą chwilę, podchodząc bliżej.  
— Cholera, mógłbyś się pośpieszyć? Nie czuję się komfortowo, będąc w ciemnym, śmierdzącym korytarzu pełnym obślizgłych węży. Niech to szlag, słyszę syczenie! — marudzi Kiba, utrudniając mi skupienie się na poszukiwaniach.  
— Tylko nie wykonuj żadnych gwałtownych ruchów. I nie daj po sobie poznać, że się boisz — mówię ze śmiechem, gdy słyszę barwne przekleństwa, które wypluwa z siebie Kiba, wchodząc za mną do środka. — Mówiłem ci, żebyś czekał na zewnątrz — warczę poirytowany.  
— Hej, patrz! Tam w kącie coś jest!  
Zanim zdołałem zareagować, Kiba już sięga po figurkę skarabeusza wykonaną ze złota. Ściera z niego kurz i pył, a ja z zaskoczeniem patrzę na wyryte na skarabeuszu znaki.  
— Jasna cholera…  
— Jak myślisz, ile za to dostaniemy? — pyta uradowany Kiby. — Uzumaki, naprawdę jesteś beznadziejnym łowcą skarbów. Gapisz się po tych ścianach i nawet nie zauważyłeś tego cudeńka leżącego z boku. Tak zupełnie bezbronnego — mówi Kiba, głaszcząc skarabeusza po grzbiecie. — Musimy się nim zaopiekować.  
— Pokaż mi go — żądam i nie czekając na odpowiedź mojego towarzysza, wyrywam mu złoty artefakt z dłoni. Oglądam go uważnie, palcem sunąc po pięknych hieroglifach. — Znam skądś ten wzór — mówię w zastanowieniu, kiedy patrzę na spód skarabeusza, na którym znajduje się wyryty symbol. Najgorsze jest to, że nie mam pojęcia, co może on oznaczać.  
— Może jest ich tu więcej? — pyta Kiba z nadzieją w głosie i rozgląda się po tajemnym pokoju. — Mówiłeś, że gdzieś znajduje się drugie przejście, musimy się do niego dostać!  
Podchodzi do ściany i zaczyna walić w nią pięścią. W jednej z rąk trzyma wciąż zapaloną latarkę.  
— Czekaj! — mówię, kiedy obserwując miejsce, w którym pada blask żarówki. Promienie słońca oświetlające pomieszczenie również zatrzymują się w tym miejscu. — No jasne, Słońce wyznacza miejsca, dzięki którym można otworzyć drugie pomieszczenie — mówię triumfalnie. Czuję, jak rozsadza mnie energia. Jesteśmy już tak blisko odkrycia prawdy!

*

— Uzumaki, przypomnij mi, że jeśli uda nam się przeżyć, mam cię zabić! — krzyczy do mnie Kiba, kiedy uciekamy z walącej się świątyni. — Po co brałeś tą cholerną bransoletę! I tak mieliśmy wystarczająco dużo złota!  
— Zamknij się, idioto i biegnij!  
Czuję ciężar bogactw, którymi wypchany jest mój plecak. Nigdy nie sądziłem, że mogę mieć tak duże szczęście, które najwyraźniej skończyło się właśnie w tym momencie. Cudem udaje mi się odskoczyć przed wielkim głazem, który spada tuż obok mnie.  
Z trudem łapię oddech, kiedy biegniemy korytarzem w górę. Mógłbym przysięgnąć, że gdy wchodziliśmy do świątyni, nie wydawał się on taki długi. Egipcjanie i ich cholerne pułapki! Kto mógłby pomyśleć, że wśród góry skarbów, które odkryliśmy, jedna, niewielka bransoleta spowoduje takie zamieszanie.  
— Jest wyjście! — krzyczę z ulgą, widząc niewielką, białą plamę oślepiającego, pustynnego światła na końcu korytarza. Wyjście ze świątyni powiększa się coraz szybciej, a ja czuję ukłucie niepewności.  
Dlaczego mam wrażenie, jakbyśmy zamiast do wyjścia, biegli prosto pod koła nadjeżdżającego pociągu?  
Nie mam jednak czasu na wahanie, chyba że chcę spędzić w tej świątyni resztę wieczności.  
Wyskakuję ze świątyni prosto w niemiłosiernie nagrzany piach. Kiba ląduje prosto na mnie.  
— Naruto cholerny Uzumaki — słyszę nad sobą znajomy głos. — Mogłem się tego spodziewać.

Niech to szlag, niech to cholerny, pieprzony szlag trafi! Leżę brudny, śmierdzący i ledwo żywy przed moim największym wrogiem. No cóż, może największy to nieco zbyt poetyckie określenie, ale mniejsza z tym.  
— Doprawdy jesteś istnym Konanem Barbarzyńcą w naszej branży. Wszędzie, gdzie się pojawisz albo coś wybucha, albo się wali.  
— Jestem Amerykaninem. My wszystko robimy spektakularnie — odpowiadam stłumionym głosem. Ciężko wyglądać przyzwoicie, kiedy leży na tobie jakiś idiota pokroju Kiby. — Złaź ze mnie, Inuzuka! — syczę zażenowany, spychając z pleców ciężkiego jak cholera mężczyznę.  
— Boże, my żyjemy! — słyszę jego uradowany głos. — Już nigdy nie chcę przeżywać żadnych szalonych przygód. Otarłem się właśnie o śmierć!  
Widzę, jak mój Wróg Numer Prawie Jeden patrzy na nas z pogardą. I jak mam być uznanym łowcą skarbów, skoro ten dupek przyłapuje mnie zawsze w chwilach, kiedy robię z siebie największego debila? Francowata opatrzność losu!  
— Widzę, że profesjonalny jak zwykle.  
— Pieprz się, Uchiha!  
— Ty jesteś Sasuke Uchiha? Ten Sasuke Uchiha?  
— Tak, Kiba, to właśnie on! — warczę na przyjaciela poirytowany. Dlaczego ludzie zawsze muszą tak reagować na tego aroganckiego, arystokratycznego dupka?  
Sasuke jest chyba jednym z najbardziej znanych i wpływowych archeologów na świecie. Odkrył grobowiec Nefretete i kilka innych rzeczy, których nie wymienię z czystej zazdrości. Nie można ukryć, że to archeologiczny geniusz w czystej postaci.  
Muszę zaznaczyć, że naprawdę go nienawidzę. Czy powiedziałem, że nie jest moim wrogiem Numer Jeden? Cofam w tej chwili te słowa!  
— Co tu robisz? Oczywiście oprócz niszczenia bezcennych zabytków egipskiej kultury — pyta Uchiha, a ja z krzywym uśmiechem podnoszę się z ziemi. Czuję drobinki piasku, które przemykają po mojej skórze pod ubraniem. Mam ochotę zakląć siarczyście, ale się powstrzymuję. W końcu mam do czynienia z pieprzonym angielskim arystokratą, w towarzystwie którego wypada zachować dobre maniery. Savoir vivre mam opanowane prawie do perfekcji.  
— Podkradam ci artefakty, Uchiha — mówię, wyjmując z kieszeni złotego skarabeusza. Z satysfakcją patrzę, jak oczy tego drania zaczynają błyszczeć. — Jak myślisz, ile to może być warte? — pytam go, bawiąc się niewielkim artefaktem. W chwilach takich jak ta czuję się królem świata.  
— Skąd to masz?  
— Oprócz rozwalania wszystkiego wokół mnie, jestem też poszukiwaczem skarbów. I to naprawdę niezłym, jak widać.  
Śmieję się triumfująco, obserwując wściekłość malującą się na twarzy Uchihy.  
— Tak w zasadzie to ja...  
— Zamknij się, Kiba — mówię szybko. — No więc, Sasuke, łyso ci teraz?  
— Pokaż mi to — żąda, ale ja tylko prycham pogardliwie.  
— Żebyś to ukradł? Zapomnij! Znasz ten biznes, kto pierwszy ten lepszy. Nie ma kart przetargowych.  
Sasuke marszy groźnie brwi. Ma na sobie białą, nieskazitelnie czystą koszulę i kremowe, bawełniane spodnie. Wygląda jak pieprzony arystokrata, a ja zastanawiam się, jak to jest, do cholery, możliwe, że nawet na środku pustyni prezentuje się nieskazitelnie? Moja własna koszulka jest tak brudna, że ledwo widać jej pierwotny kolor. A sprane, mocno wytarte dżinsy lata świetności mają już dawno za sobą. Mimo wszystko wciąż wyglądam dobrze. Albo mi się tylko wydawało, albo naprawdę Kiba zerkał kilkakrotnie na mój tyłek.  
— Zawsze byłeś cholernym debilem, Uzumaki. Pokaż mi lepiej tego skarabeusza, bo nie jestem pewien czy...  
Jego dalszą wypowiedź zagłuszają zjeżdżające do doliny dżipy. Mrużę oczy, patrząc na ludzi siedzących w samochodach. Myślę, że ciemne mundury, które mają na sobie, są dużo gorsze niż moje brudne ubranie. Musi im być cholernie gorąco. A później zauważam w ich rękach broń.  
— To najemnicy — mówię zaskoczony. — Co oni tutaj robią?  
Uchiha klnie pod nosem. Patrzę na jego ręce zmierzające do kluczyka w stacyjce terenowego motoru, na którym siedzi, ale najwyraźniej rezygnuje z tego pomysłu. Boleśnie uświadamiam sobie, że ja i Kiba nie możemy uciec. Nasz dżip znajduje się kilometr od świątyni. Jesteśmy w cholernej pułapce.  
— Sasuke Uchiha! — słyszymy kobiecy, wysoki głos, a po chwili z samochodu wychodzi jasnowłosa kobieta. Ma na sobie prześwitującą bluzkę i krótkie szorty. Gdyby nie broń w jej rękach, powiedziałbym, że mi się podoba.  
— My go nie znamy! — mówię szybko i unoszę ręce do góry. Blask słońca odbija się od złotego skarabeusza, którego trzymam w dłoni.  
— Ty masz...  
Pstryka palcami i w moją stronę już celuje tuzin karabinów SMG.  
— Niech to szlag! A starałem się być tylko miły.  
— Zabierzcie mu skarabeusza! — krzyczy nieznajoma, a ja zerkam na jednego z najemników, który, z bronią wciąż wycelowaną w moją głowę, podchodzi do mnie z boku. Kopie mnie brutalnie, przewracając na ziemię, a ja z krzykiem zaskoczenia upadam w rozgrzany piasek, który od razu dostaje się mi do ust. Klnę szpetnie i pluję prosto na buty najemnika.  
Czy nikt do cholery nie może traktować mnie jak poważnego łowcy skarbów?  
— Czego tu szukacie? — pyta Uchiha, a ja zaciskam pięści w złości. Jeżeli myśli, że będzie grał superbohatera? Nie jestem jakąś panienką, którą trzeba, jasny gwint, ratować!  
— Oddawaj to! — wrzeszczę na całe gardło, kiedy najemnik zabiera mi skarabeusza. Podnoszę się szybko na nogi. Jednym płynnym ruchem wyciągam pistolet i mierzę nim prosto w nieznajomą, skąpo odzianą kobietę. Słyszę nieprzyjemny trzask załadowywanych karabinów; wszystkie wymierzone są prosto we mnie.  
Jeśli mam zginąć, to przynajmniej pociągnę za sobą kilku frajerów!  
— Spokojnie, chłopcy. Ten pajac jest nieszkodliwy. Mamy to, czego szukaliśmy — mówi kobieta spokojnym, opanowanym głosem. — Mój szef się ucieszy. Bardzo się ucieszy, kiedy pokażę mu, co znaleźliśmy. Powiem, że to specjalny prezent od Sasuke Uchihy.  
— Nie bądź głupia, Ino. Złote skarabeusze są tylko legendą. Naprawdę sądzicie, że są kluczem do czegokolwiek?  
Kobieta śmieje się kpiąco, zakładając ręce na piersiach. Wpatruję się w jej cudowne ciało z nieprzyzwoitym uśmiechem na ustach, ale nikt tego nie zauważa. Czy wszyscy, do cholery jasnej, muszą mnie tak lekceważyć?!  
— Jesteśmy bliżej odkrycia prawdy niż sądzisz — zdradza Ino, a mnie przechodzi dreszcz, na dźwięk jej niskiego, seksownego głosu. Uchiha zdaje się nie zwracać na niego najmniejszej uwagi. Łapie ją za nadgarstek, gdy kobieta próbuje dotknąć jego twarzy. W zamian jeden z najemników, na jej znak, przykłada Sasuke karabin prosto w tył głowy. I ten drań zdaje się również nie przejmować. Czy cokolwiek na niego działa? Czuję się niepocieszony, kiedy odzywa się, wywołując wyraźny dreszcz na ciele Ino.  
— Igracie z ogniem. Przekaż swojemu szefowi, żeby uważał. Nie mam zamiaru po raz kolejny ratować mu życia.  
— Lepiej nie wchodź nam w drogę, Uchiha — ostrzega go, wyrywając rękę z jego uścisku. Odgarnia jasne, lśniące w blasku pustynnego słońca włosy. Gdyby nie broń schowana w jej kabule, mógłbym się w niej zakochać. Widać, że jest niegrzeczną dziewczyną, a ja nie lubię takich. Doświadczenie nauczyło mnie, że z niebezpiecznymi kobietami zawsze są same problemy.  
A jednak ciągle cię do nich ciągnie, słyszę głos mojego zdrowego rozsądku, który, cholera, ma rację.  
— Na mnie też musicie uważać — mówię i uśmiecham się szelmowsko, kiedy lufy karabinów i piękna nieznajoma zwracają się w moją stronę. Teraz wszystko jest na właściwym miejscu. Ja w centrum uwagi i pakujący się w pieprzone kłopoty. Czy mógłbym sobie wymarzyć lepsze popołudnie?  
— Na ciebie?  
— Oczywiście. Myślicie, że dlaczego pojawiłem się w tej świątyni? Kochanie, słyszałaś kiedyś o Thinisie? Nigdy nieodnalezionym mieście pierwszego faraona? Natrafiłem na jego trop.  
— Nie bądź śmieszny, Uzumaki. Sądzisz, że udało ci się znaleźć ślad legendarnej stolicy Egiptu? Tysiące archeologów nie mogło jej zlokalizować. Może jeszcze nam powiesz, że odnalazłeś nos Sfinksa, co?  
— Poczekaj jeszcze miesiąc, a zaprowadzę cię do Atlantydy — warczę groźnie. Cholerny Uchiha, czy on zawsze musi podważać moje kompetencje?  
— Naprawdę wiesz, gdzie może leżeć Thinis? — pyta mnie Ino, podchodząc bliżej. Z tej odległości jej pełne piersi wydają się naprawdę kuszące. Ciekawe, jak długo mógłbym trzymać jedną z nich, zanim by mnie rozstrzelali?  
— Oczywiście, że…  
— Nie — prycha pogardliwie Sasuke, schodząc z motoru. — To amator. Bawi się w poszukiwacza skarbów, bo jest idiotą, który myśli, że to przyniesie mu fortunę. Nigdy nie słyszeliście o Uzumakim? To zwykły oszust!  
— Zamknij się, Uchiha.  
— On nie jest w stanie wam pomóc. Sądzisz, Ino, że twój szef ucieszyłby się, gdybyś przyprowadziła mu zwykłego złodzieja?  
— Nie jestem oszustem — mówię poirytowany. — Znam się na grobowcach lepiej, niż możecie sądzić!  
Ino uśmiecha się słodko i pochyla się w moją stronę, jakby chciała szepnąć mi coś do ucha. Uśmiecham się z satysfakcją i zerkam w stronę Sasuke. A zaraz potem czuję, jak jej ciepłe palce wyjmują z mojej dłoni pistolet i przykładają mi go do czoła.  
— Masz rację, Sasuke. — Ino nie wydaje się być przekonana moimi słowami. Warczę wściekły, ale nie wykonuję żadnego ruchu. — Nie będę wysłuchiwać jakichś pierdół. Skoro Sasuke twierdzi, że jesteś nieprzydatny, to…  
Słyszę dźwięk odbezpieczanego pistoletu. Przełykam ciężko ślinę. Ty cholerny idioto, nigdy nie możesz się zamknąć, kiedy jesteś w tarapatach?, myślę z frustracją. Mówiłem, że nienawidzę niegrzecznych kobiet? Już nigdy, jeśli oczywiście jakimś cudem przeżyję, na żadną z nich nie spojrzę. Macie moje słowo. Zostanę gejem i będę się interesować tylko niebezpiecznymi chłopcami. Jasna cholera, co ja, do diabła, wygaduję? Czy takie głupoty mówi człowiek trzydzieści sekund przed śmiercią?  
Zezuję z przerażeniem na spust pistoletu, na którym Ino trzyma palec.  
— Czekaj! — mówi Sasuke, a jego głos, cholera, wciąż jest tak samo opanowany jak wcześniej. Jeśli zginę, obiecuję, że będę go prześladował do końca jego dni. Pieprzony palant.  
— Coś nie tak? Może chcesz powiedzieć coś swojemu przyjacielowi przed śmiercią?  
— Uchiha nie jest moim przyjacielem! Zabieraj mi tę lufę z twarzy, do diabła!  
— Zamknij się! — krzyczy i łapie mnie za podbródek, przykładając pistolet tym razem do skroni. — Jeszcze jedno słowo i odstrzelę ci łeb.  
— Zostaw go, do cholery. On jest nieszkodliwy.  
— To się jeszcze okaże!  
Zanim Ino reaguje, łapię ją za nadgarstek, odciągając pistolet od mojej głowy. Unieruchamiam ją trzema sprawnymi ruchami i przykładam jej lufę do gardła. Słyszę, jak klnie, usiłując mi się wyrwać.  
— Nie ruszać się, albo ją zabiję — mówię poważnym głosem. Przeraża mnie myśl, że chyba naprawdę jestem w stanie to zrobić. Nigdy wcześniej nikogo nie zabiłem. — No, kochanie, teraz oddaj mi skarabeusza i będzie po wszystkim. Nie musisz mnie od razu obrażać i grozić mi śmiercią. Ostrzegałem, że ja też mogę być niebezpieczny.  
Jest mi strasznie gorąco. Pocę się, cholera, jak świnia, dlatego mocniej ściskam kolbę pistoletu w dłoni.  
— A wy opuścić broń, ale już! Inaczej naprawdę ją zabiję!  
— Naruto, uważaj! — słyszę krzyk Kiba, a potem wszystko dzieje się przerażająco szybko. Sasuke rzuca granat w stronę jednego z dżipów, najemnicy otwierają ogień w naszą stronę, a ja wraz z Ino upadam na ziemię. Zaciskam mocniej spocone dłonie na pistolecie i nieświadomie naciskam na spust.  
— Jasna cholera — szepczę przerażony. Zasłaniam jej ciało przed strzałami, chociaż i tak wiem, że kobieta jest już martwa. Czuję łzy napływające mi do oczu.  
Kiedy unoszę głowę, zauważam Sasuke strzelającego z niewielkiego pistoletu w stronę najemników. Nigdzie nie mogę nigdzie nie widzę Kiby.  
Cholera, Uzumaki, pozbieraj się, bo inaczej sam zginiesz!, mówię do siebie i sięgam po własny pistolet schowany w kabule na plecach. Kiedy zamykam oczy widzę zakrwawioną twarz Ino. Oddaję jeden celny strzał za drugim i tylko dzięki opatrzności losu udaje mi się samemu nie dostać. W ostatniej chwili upadam na kolana, umykając przed pociskiem jednego z najemników. Rozglądam się spanikowany za Kibą; nigdzie go nie ma. Może schował się za ruinami świątyni? To jednak byłoby dziwne, ponieważ Kiba nie jest tchórzem.  
— Uzumaki! — krzyczy Uchiha, a zaraz potem słyszę znajomy głos mojego przyjaciela.  
— Opuść broń.  
Zamykam oczy, mocniej zaciskając w pięści skarabeusza, którego zabrałem Ino.  
— Cholera, Kiba, co ty robisz? — udaje mi się powiedzieć.  
— Powiedz swojemu przyjacielowi, żeby rzucił pistolet, bo inaczej cię zabiję.  
— Dlaczego wszyscy uważają, że Uchiha jest moim przyjacielem? — pytam poirytowany, ale Kiba ucisza mnie uderzeniem w głowę.  
— Oddaj skarabeusza i plecak.  
— Pracujesz dla nich? Do diabła, Kiba, co jest grane?!  
— Przykro mi, Naruto. Nie sądziłem, że aż tak mi zaufasz. Nie jestem dobrym aktorem.  
Patrzę na Sasuke, który rzuca broń przed siebie i upada na kolana. Jeden z najemników mierzy w niego karabinem. Pozostało ich już niewielu. Cholera, prawie nam się udało!  
— Nie sądziłem, że sprawy tak niefortunnie się potoczą. Nie chciałeś mi powiedzieć, co takiego odkryłeś, ale zdradziłeś mi masę innych, przydatnych szczegółów. Teraz, kiedy już wiem, czego mam szukać, nie pozostaje mi nic innego, jak cię zabić. Nawet nie masz pojęcia, co udało ci się odkryć.  
— Teraz już, kurwa, mam! Shikamaru też jest w to zamieszany?  
— Nie, oczywiście że nie. Nara o niczym nie wiedział. Ale również bardzo mi pomógł, przyjmując mnie do waszej małej ekspedycji. Możesz go pozdrowić! Sayonara, jak to mówię w Japonii.  
— Czyli to już koniec, tak? — pytam, a mój głos brzmi cicho i nienaturalnie. Wiem, że już nie uda mi się wymknąć śmierci.  
— Najwyraźniej!  
Słyszę, jak Kiba odbezpiecza pistolet i oczami wyobraźni widzę, jak naciska na spust. Chcę powiedzieć coś mądrego, przypomnieć sobie najważniejszy moment w moim życiu, ale zamiast tego widzę tylko twarz Ino. To chyba najlepszy znak na to, że po śmierci trafię do dziewiątej bramy piekieł.  
Przeraźliwy krzyk Kiby sprowadza mnie na ziemię, instynktownie odskakuję na bok, kiedy Inuzuka oddaje strzał. Dopiero po chwili zauważam kobrę egipską, naprawdę piękny okaz, która gryzie mojego niedoszłego oprawcę w łydkę. Oddycham szybko, z przerażeniem patrząc na jej rozczapierzony kaptur.  
— Chyba wolałem zginąć od strzału — mówię z nadzieją w głosie.  
— Uciekaj, Uzumaki!  
Patrzę w stronę Uchihy, który strzela do najemników, starając się wsiąść na motor. Niewiele myśląc, podnoszę się na nogi i biegnę w jego stronę. Chowam skarabeusza go kieszeni i wskakuję efektownie, chociaż trochę boleśnie na motor. Plecak ze złotem, który dźwigam, ciąży mi jak cholera, ale za nic w świecie bym go tutaj nie zostawił.  
— Bierz broń i strzelaj do nich! — krzyczy do mnie Sasuke, odpalając silnik.  
— Nienawidzę poniedziałków — oznajmiam mu, ale słucham go i strzelam do najemników, od których coraz bardziej się oddalamy.  
— Jesteś największym idiotą, jakiego spotkałem.  
— I wzajemnie, Uchiha!

*

— Muszę jechać do Kairu.  
— Do Kairu? Po co?  
— Tam znajduje się drugi skarabeusz — mówi Sasuke, kiedy wychodzę z łazienki. Jest tak gorąco, że mam ochotę zamieszkać na najbliższe godziny pod prysznicem. Uchiha stoi przy oknie, badając skarabeusza. Nawet nie zwraca uwagi na to, że jestem cały mokry, a ręcznik pasający moje biodra zaraz spadnie.  
— Jadę z tobą.  
— Nie.  
— Oczywiście, że tak! — krzyczę poirytowany. — Nie wiem, czy pamiętasz, ale ten skarabeusz należy do mnie. To ja go znalazłem. — Uderzam palcem w klatkę. — Nie pozbędziesz się mnie tak łatwo!  
Podchodzę do łóżka, na którym lezą moje brudne ubrania.  
— Cholera, wszystkie rzeczy zostały w dżipie, musisz mi pożyczyć parę czystych gaci.  
— A co, narobiłeś w majtki? — pyta, uśmiechając się do mnie kpiąco. Nienawidzę go. Czasami mniej, czasami więcej, ale wciąż nienawidzę go z całych sił.  
— Na twój widok.  
— Jesteś obrzydliwy, Uzumaki. Nie wiem, jaki podstępny, mityczny bóg mi cię zesłał. To klątwa jakiegoś faraona?  
Śmieję się głośno, ponieważ wydaje mi się, że Sasuke może mieć dużo racji w tej kwestii.  
— Zaraz, czyli mogę jechać z tobą? — pytam zaskoczony i przez przypadek upuszczam ręcznik, który trzymałem na biodrach. Sasuke przewraca teatralnie oczami.  
— A mam jakieś wyjście? Może mi się na coś przydasz? Użyję cię jako tarczy, gdy będą do mnie strzelać.  
Uśmiecham się nonszalancko i rzucam w Sasuke ręcznik, który miałem przed chwilą na sobie.  
— Zasłoń lepiej swoje korzonki, bo Słońce je wysuszy i skurczą się jeszcze bardziej — radzi mi i umyka szybko na balkon.

*

Do Kairu jedziemy koleją. Czeka nas dziesięciogodzinna podróż przez pustynię. Uchiha zadbał o to, żebyśmy otrzymali prywatny przedział w pierwszej klasie. Pociąg, którym jedziemy, wydaje się być trochę przestarzały, jakby pochodził z początku zeszłego stulecia. Czuję się w nim jak jeden z bohaterów legendarnego Orient Expressu. Podobnie jak pieprzony Casetti przeczuwam, że jesteśmy po uszy w bagnie.  
Mój nowy kompan siedzi naprzeciwko mnie i przegląda jakieś stare papirusy. Potrafię rozszyfrować tylko część umieszczonych na nich hieroglifów i nie wątpię, że cholerny Sasuke Uchiha zna znaczenie każdego ze starożytnych, egipskich znaków. Niemniej w tym momencie zupełnie mnie to nie obchodzi.  
— O czym myślisz? — pyta mnie po chwili, odrywając się od lektury. Jestem pewien, że bolą go oczy, a jedyną alternatywą zamiast lektury, jest rozmowa ze mną. Czuję się niemal zaszczycony.  
— O niczym.  
— Byłbym w stanie w to uwierzyć w każdym żałosnym momencie twojego życia, ale nie dzisiaj.  
Patrzę na Sasuke z zadumą.  
— Zabiłem Ino.  
— Wiem, widziałem.  
— Zabiłem człowieka. Wielu ludzi. Dzisiaj.  
— Gdybyś tego nie zrobił, oni zabiliby ciebie. To nie są ludzie, którzy biorą zakładników— mówi i przeciera oczy. — Muszę się przespać.  
— Jasne, nie krępuj się. Ja dzisiaj i tak nie zasnę. A jeśli jednak mi się to uda, szybko obudzę cię swoim krzykiem.  
— W porządku. Kiedy to zrobisz, ten pistolet wyląduje w twoim gardle — ostrzega mnie Uchiha, pokazując niewielką Berettę, po czym chowa ją pod poduszką. Na końcu języka mam już bardzo dwuznaczną, prowokującą ripostę, ale dzisiaj nie mam siły się już z nim kłócić.  
Zbliża się wieczór. Uśmiecham się do siebie, obserwując ciemniejące powoli niebo. Gwiazdy na pustyni są doskonale widoczne. Może, do diabła, zabrzmi to trochę sentymentalnie, ale lubię na nie patrzeć.  
— Kiedy Kiba chciał mnie zabić, powiedział, żebym pozdrowił Shikamaru. Myślisz, że go zabili?  
— A już zapomniałem o twojej obecności. Dziękuję, że nie pozwalasz mi zasnąć, Uzumaki.  
— Zawsze będę dbał o twój komfort, Uchiha. A teraz odpowiedz na cholerne pytanie.  
— Twój kolega żyje. Kiba chciał cię tylko wkurzyć.  
— Powiedziałeś, że nie biorą zakładników — protestuję, poirytowany jego słowami. Jeśli Sasuke chce mnie spławić, żeby się wyspać, nie ręczę za siebie. A lufę pistoletu, którym mi wcześniej groził, wsadzę mu w dupę. Nie żartuję. Dzisiaj nie mam już ochoty na żarty. — Próbowałem do niego dzwonić, ale sygnał się urywa.  
— Po co mieliby go zabijać? Wiedział coś o skarabeuszach? O Thinis?  
— Nie.  
— Jestem pewien, że twój kolega wciąż nie wie o tym, że Kiba pracuje dla… — urwał, marszcząc brwi. — Jestem zmęczony, pogadamy rano.  
— Dla kogo?  
— Dla nieprzyjaciół.  
Prycham głośno i zerkam przez okno.  
— Powiedz mi prawdę, Uchiha.  
Sasuke posyła mi długie, niewiele mówiące spojrzenie, po czym odwraca się do mnie bezczelnie plecami i burczy nieuprzejme „dobranoc". Wściekły wstaję z fotela i pochylam się nad kozetką Uchihy. Łapię go za ramię, odwracając w moją stronę. Dopiero teraz zauważam, że ma niewielką, białą bliznę tuż przy wargach. Mrużę oczy.  
— Nie prowokuj mnie — ostrzegam go. — Chcę poznać prawdę.  
Sasuke warczy rozdrażniony.  
— Znasz Neji'ego Hyuugę?  
— Nie — odpowiadam szczerze, przez co złość Uchihy rośnie.  
— Nigdy nie słyszałeś o klanie Hyuuga? Prowadzą interesy z chińskimi politykami.  
— A co polityka Dalekiego Wschodu ma wspólnego ze Starożytnym Egiptem?  
— Neji chce zdobyć trzy legendarne skarabeusze.  
— Dlaczego?  
— Bo kolekcjonuje artefakty?  
Śmieję się otwarcie, odsuwając się od niego. Siadam na swoim fotelu.  
— Kłamiesz, Uchiha. Niech cię szlag, wiem, że kłamiesz. I nie rozumiem, dlaczego nie chcesz powiedzieć mi prawdy.  
Sasuke patrzy na mnie dziwnie, po czym mówi, że jutro pogadamy i ponownie odwraca się do mnie plecami.  
— W co ja się, do diabła, wpakowałem? — pytam sam siebie. — Cholerny Egipt. Jeśli wyjdę z tego żywy, zacznę kolekcjonować znaczki.

*

Budzi mnie potężny huk, po którym pociąg gwałtownie hamuje, a ja spadam z kozetki. Nieprzyjemny pisk dźwięczy mi w głowie i dopiero po chwili uświadamiam sobie, że coś eksplodowało. Właśnie wtedy spada na mnie ciężki bagaż. To mój plecak ze skarbem. Jezus Maria, nigdy nie sądziłem, że złoto kiedykolwiek sprawi mi tyle bólu.  
— Wstawaj, znaleźli nas!  
— Kimkolwiek oni są, mają cholernie mocna wejścia! — stękam z trudem, starając się zepchnąć z siebie bagaż.  
— Rusz dupę, Uzumaki — grozi mi Uchiha, łapiąc swój plecak. Wyciąga spod poduszki pistolet.  
— Jasne, spadaj. Zostaw mnie samego, niech mnie zabiją — warczę na tego przeklętego arystokratę, który dopiero teraz decyduje się mi pomóc.  
— Do cholery, co ty tu nosisz?  
— Nie interesuj się. — Szczerzę się do niego. To naprawdę zabawne, że ktoś taki jak Uchiha nie zorientował się jeszcze, czym jest wyładowany mój plecak. Miał tysiąc okazji, żeby przeszukać moje bagaże, ale, cholera, nie zrobił tego. Nigdy nie sądziłem, że Uchiha może okazać się uczciwym facetem.  
— Poczekaj na mnie, do licha! — krzyczę, kiedy mój towarzysz wybiega z przedziału. — Niech to szlag, zgubiłem go! Przepraszam, uwaga, idę, no mówię przepraszam!  
Rozpycham się wokół spanikowanych pasażerów, którzy wyszli z przedziału, żeby pewnie sprawdzić, co się stało.  
— Do licha, myślicie, że to takie proste przepychać się miedzy wami z ciężkim plecakiem? Nie wiem jak wy, ale moja pobudka była wyjątkowo brutalna — mruczę pod nosem. Nie liczę, że ktokolwiek jest w stanie mnie usłyszeć. Hałas i jazgot wywołany niespodziewanym zatrzymaniem pociągu skutecznie zagłusza mój monolog.  
— Hej, Uchiha! — krzyczę, ponieważ w tłumie podróżujących udaje mi się zobaczyć rozczochraną czuprynę czarnych włosów.  
Niespodziewane strzały dobiegające z sąsiedniego wagonu zwracają moją uwagę.  
— Kłopoty. Jestem w pieprzonych tarapatach — stwierdzam, chociaż nie wydaje mi się, żeby kogokolwiek to dziwiło. Łapię pierwszego lepszego Araba za fraki i pytam go po egipsku, czy wie, co się stało. On w odpowiedzi krzyczy jedynie „Mubarak! Mubarak!", co jest absurdalne, bo egipski dyktator już dawno stracił władzę.  
— Do licha! — klnę, kiedy na początku wagonu widzę tych samych najemników, którzy o mało nie odstrzelili mi tyłka na pustyni. — No świetnie! — dodaję, kiedy zauważam w ich rękach broń. — Jebane karabiny szturmowe!  
Łapię się za głowę i chowam za plecami jakiegoś rosłego Egipcjanina, kiedy najemnikom udaje się mnie dostrzec. Słyszę krzyki ludzi, kiedy żołnierze przeciskają się w moją stronę. Wychylam się zza mojej żywej kryjówki, żeby zobaczyć, że lada chwila i te dranie mnie dopadną!  
— Gdzieś ty się podział, pieprzony angielski arystokrato? — pytam sam siebie, rozglądając się z paniką po wagonie. Nigdzie nie potrafię dostrzec znajomej, rozczochranej czupryny.  
Wcześniej myślałem, że jedziemy Orient Ekspresem?  
— Pieprzona bzdura, to cholerny Titanic pustyni!  
Wiem to doskonale, kiedy wstrząsa nami druga eksplozja, a w wagonie rozlegają się strzały. Zadarliśmy z Al-Kaidą? Zginam się w pół, na siłę przedzierając się między spanikowanymi ludźmi. Ktoś popycha mnie brutalnie do przodu, a ja o mało nie przewracam się na kilkuletnią dziewczynkę, której w porę udaje się uciec.  
— Sorry, mała, to wszystko wina Uchihy — zapewniam ją, strasząc swoim tragicznym egipskim akcentem. Zaraz potem czuję mocne szarpnięcie do tyłu. — Niech to szlag! — mruczę, kiedy widzę dwóch najemników mierzących do mnie z broni. Przez chwile napada mnie absurdalna myśl, że mój plecak wypchany złotem, może posłużyć za tarczę, kiedy będę uciekał.  
— Nie ruszaj się, Uzumaki! — krzyczy do mnie jeden z najemników.  
— Bo co mi zrobicie?! —wrzeszczę do nich, kątem oka obserwując, jak korytarz wagonu zaczyna się przerzedzać. Większość ludzi pochowała się we własnych przedziałach.  
— Zamknij się! — Jeden z mężczyzn przykłada mi karabin do głowy. Marszczę groźnie brwi. Nie pozowlę się złapać!  
— Gdzie jest Uchiha?  
Milczę, więc najemnik uderza mnie w twarz. Uśmiecham się do niego złośliwie.  
— Uciekł gdzieś przede mną, pieprzony arystokrata. Myśli, że jest lepszy od innych, bo ma tytuł szlachecki — mówię, patrząc z satysfakcją na ich zdziwione spojrzenia. Tego się nie spodziewali. — Ciekawe, który jest w kolejce do tronu? — pytam, żeby całkowicie ich zdezorientować. Już szykują się do ataku, kiedy jeden z mężczyzn krzyczy głośno i upada na podłogę. Nie czekając na nic, odsuwam od głowy broń drugiego najemnika i podcinam mu nogi, sam się przewracając.  
— Osiemdziesiąty czwarty — słyszę niespodziewaną odpowiedź i odwracam się, w kierunku, z którego dobiegał głos. Na początku wagonu stoi Uchiha, trzymając w ręce pistolet w tłumikiem. — To zabawne, że zawsze, kiedy cię spotykam, jesteś na czworakach. Wstawaj i chodź, następnym razem po ciebie nie wrócę.  
— Mam w kieszeni złotego skarabeusza, więc niestety obawiam się, że jesteś zmuszony ratować moją dupę — mamroczę, podnosząc się z ziemi. Cały czas mam na celowniku najemnika, który we mnie mierzył. — Co z nim zrobimy? — pytam, a odpowiedź nadchodzi szybciej niż mógłbym się spodziewać. Sasuke strzela mu w głowę, a ja wciągam gwałtownie powietrze, widząc ostatnie, pełne przerażenia spojrzenie konającego. Spanikowany patrzę na Uchihę.  
— Zabiłeś go!  
— Punkt za spostrzegawczość, a teraz zamknij się i chodź.  
W wagonie jest już pusto, co dopiero teraz udaje mi się zauważyć. Mdli mnie od metalicznego, ostrego zapachu krwi. Zaciskam mocno oczy, starając się odpędzić widok zamordowanych najemników. Jasna cholera, w co ja się wpakowałem? I myślałem, że Uchiha jest uczciwym facetem! Już wolałbym, żeby przeszukiwał moje bagaże za każdym razem, niż bez mrugnięcia okiem zabijał niewinnych ludzi!  
— Uzumaki, rusz dupę, bo ci ją ostrzelą — radzi mi pomocnie Sasuke, popychając mnie w kierunku tyłu wagonu. — Wejdziemy do składu towarowego, tam znajdują się dżipy, którymi możemy uciec.  
— Jesteśmy na środku pieprzonej pustyni! — wrzeszczę na niego, wstrząśnięty i zły. Ręce drżą mi i pocę się jak jasna cholera. Nie dość, że ściga nas banda szaleńców, to jeszcze idę pod pachę z seryjnym mordercą! Samopoczucia nie poprawia mi nawet słodki, dźwigany na plecach ciężar.  
— Nie mamy innego wyjścia!  
Kiedy dochodzimy do końca wagonu, Uchiha wyjmuje pęk kluczy.  
— Pośpiesz się, do cholery, zaraz nas dogonią! — mówię z ponagleniem, kiedy ten dupek nie może trafić odpowiednim kluczem do kłódki. Za metalowymi drzwiami znajdują się wagony towarowe, które, muszę przyznać Sasuke rację, są naszą jedyną drogą ucieczki. — Dawaj to! — warczę i wyrywam mu klucze z ręki. — He he he, Uzumaki zawsze umie trafić do dziurki! — zanoszę się cichym, chrapowatym śmiechem, kiedy udaje mi się otworzyć zamek już po drugiej próbie. — Tak w ogóle to skąd masz te klucze?  
— A jak myślisz? — prycha, zerkając na mnie pogardliwie. Uśmiecham się lekko.  
— Jesteś naprawdę złym facetem, Uchiha — mówię, uśmiechając się blado. Wspominałem już, że zawsze trafiam na złych ludzi?  
— Ja jestem zły, a ty głupi, Uzumaki.  
Parskam głośno z oburzenia i opluwam się przy tym przy okazji.  
— Dupek! Nienawidzę cię! — warczę cicho, kiedy idziemy wagonem bagażowym, wypełnionymi przeróżnymi torbami, kuframi, a nawet meblami. — Gdzie są te cholerne dżipy?  
— W następnym wagonie — odpowiada spokojnie, rozglądając się po pomieszczeniu. Po środku wagonu znajduje się otwór w suficie, przez które wpada blade światło księżyca. Uchiha wchodzi w jasną poświatę, patrząc w rozgwieżdżone niebo.  
— Lubisz patrzyć w niebo, co Uchiha? Pieprzony z ciebie romantyk — mówię, śmiejąc się głośno. Uchiha mierzy mnie kpiącym, pełnym pogardy spojrzeniem, ale jego rysy stają się łagodniejsze, z jego twarzy znika zawsze obecne napięcie.  
— Ha ha! O mało się nie nabrałem, Uchiha! — rechoczę, drapiąc się z uciechy po karku. — Bez tego grymasu na twarzy wyglądałeś prawie jak normalny człowiek, he he!  
Uchiha, nie komentując mojego żartu, patrzy na mnie przez dłuższą chwilę. A ja czuję się niewygodnie pod jego spojrzeniem, więc wykonuję jakieś chaotyczne, nerwowe gesty, rozglądając się po wagonie.  
— Ozyrys.  
— Co? — pytam zaskoczony słowami Sasuke.  
— Wiesz, kto to był?  
— Jasne, że wiem! — prycham głośno. — To ten gość, który pilnuje Zaświatów! Ale co skarabeusze mają do Ozyrysa? — zastanawiam się głośno. Uchiha patrzy na mnie pobłażliwie, a ja uśmiecham się krzywo. — O cholera, no oczywiście! Skarabeusz ciągnie trumnę Ozyrysa. Jest o tym mowa w Księdze Amduat! — wykrzykuję triumfalnie.  
— Piąta godzina nocy — dopowiada Sasuke, a ja kiwam twierdząco głową. — A jednak coś wiesz. Zaskakujesz mnie, Uzumaki. Czyli nie kradniesz jedynie egipskich breloków z pchlich targów?  
— Złotego skarabeusza, pieprzonego klucza do Zaświatów, nazywasz brelokiem? — mówię, nie mogąc przestać się uśmiechać. — Jasna cholera, o to w tym wszystkim chodzi!  
— Nie ekscytuj się tak. Musimy znaleźć jeszcze trzy takie skarabeusze przed Nejim.  
— Uchiha, czy ty wiesz, co odkryłem?!  
— Odkryłeś? — Sasuke uśmiecha się nonszalancko. Mam ochotę mu przywalić. — Zaczynasz mówić jak archeolog. Tylko się nie wygłupiaj, Uzumaki, bo jeszcze ktoś może pomyśleć, że naprawdę nim jesteś.  
Czy przed chwilą myślałem, że Uchiha naprawdę może być choć odrobinę ludzki? To wszystko wina guza, którego nabił mi na głowie plecak pełen złota. Zaraz, egipskie złoto!  
— Naprawdę sądzisz, że jestem taki beznadziejny? Zajrzyj do mojego plecaka, mam w nim dwa miliony dolarów!  
— To się bardzo dobrze składa. Ręce do góry i żadnych gwałtownych ruchów. Uzumaki, pokaż się, bo zabiję twojego przyjaciela — słyszymy znajomy głos i rozglądam się spanikowany po wagonie, nie mogąc namierzyć celu.  
— Odłóż to, bo jeszcze stanie ci się krzywda — słyszę ciętą ripostę Sasuke, który patrzy na otwór w dachu.  
— Zamknij się, bo to tobie stanie się krzywda! — krzyczy ktoś i dopiero po chwili orientuję się, że to nikt inny niż Kiba.  
— Inuzuka, ty zdradliwy psie! — wrzeszczę wściekły i przybliżam się do otworu w dachu pociągu. Staję w półmroku, kiedy Uchiha piorunuje mnie wzrokiem. Znajduję się w cieniu, więc Inuzuka nie może mnie widzieć. Zaciskam mocno pięści. — Kiedy cię, do diabła, kupili?!  
— Niecały tydzień temu. To się dobrze składa, bo akurat natrafiłeś na ślad Thinis, prawda? Neji ma naprawdę doskonałe wyczucie czasu.  
— Mam gdzieś Nejiego! Skopię ci tyłek, skurwysynu! — krzyczę i mam ogromną ochotę się ruszyć.  
— Dziękuję, ale nie skorzystam z twojej kuszącej oferty, kochanie. A teraz jazda! Wyłaź i dawaj mi plecak razem ze skarabeuszem!  
— Jak ja w ogóle mogłem ci zaufać? Jesteś najgorszym dupkiem na wszystkich czterech kontynentach.  
— Pięciu...  
— Nie wtrącaj się, Uchiha! Nie będziesz mnie pouczał, kiedy stoi tu ten zdrajca. Miałeś nie żyć, Kiba! Ukąsiła cię pieprzona kobra!  
— Na szczęście jej jad wsiąknął w skórę moich włoskich butów. I podali mi szybko sur…  
Nie dokańcza. Wpada do wagonu prosto przez otwór w dachu.  
— Uchiha! — krzyczę zaskoczony, zauważając w rękach Sasuke pistolet. — Zabiłeś go?  
— To naboje usypiające dla wielbłądów.  
— Dla wielbłądów?  
— Jednemu z pasażerów raczej nie były zbyt potrzebne.  
— Jak widać my zrobiliśmy z nich większy pożytek — mówię wesoło, podchodząc do nieprzytomnego Kiby i szturcham go czubkiem buta. Schylam się, żeby zabrać mu broń i go przeszukać. Nie mogę ukryć, że czuję się nieco niekomfortowo, kiedy obserwuje mnie Uchiha, gdy macam innego faceta. Oblewam się gorącym rumieńcem i przygryzam z zażenowaniem wargi.  
— Wiedziałem, że coś wymyślisz — mówię z niewyraźnym uśmiechem na ustach. To okropne prawić Sasuke komplementy, obmacując jednocześnie tyłek Kiby.  
— Wiem, Uzumaki. Zawsze ratuję twoją dupę.  
— Nie zawsze — zaprzeczam gwałtownie, odsuwając się od Inuzuki. — Pośpiesz się, do licha, bo zaraz tu będą! — zmieniam szybko temat, ale Sasuke nie łapie haczyka.  
— Na Tajwanie, w Indiach i Argentynie. O czymś zapomniałem?  
O Kolumbii, ale prędzej wyliżę buty facetowi, który przetyka mi kibel, niż mu o tym powiem.  
— Nie — mruczę obrażony. Marszczę brwi, kiedy zauważam przeszywające spojrzenie Uchihy. Świetnie, na pewno doskonale pamięta o Kolumbii. Wtedy uciekałem półnago przed hordą handlarzy narkotyków. Skąd miałem wiedzieć, że moja kochanka była żoną jednego z szefów tamtejszej mafii narkotykowej? Gdyby nie Uchiha naprawdę moja dupa byłaby przedziurawiona kulami wszelakiej broni palnej.  
— Pośpiesz się, bo zaraz nas dogonią!  
Sasuke podchodzi do mnie, wyciągając z moich rąk broń. Patrzę na niego zdezorientowany i czuję przypływ paniki, kiedy wymierza pistoletem w Kibę.  
— Ej, co robisz, kretynie! Nie zabijaj go, do cholery!  
— Musimy go zabić.  
— Nafaszerowałeś go środkami usypiającymi dla wielbłądów, nie obudzi się przez miesiąc!  
Sasuke patrzy na mnie przez dłuższą chwilę, więc marszczę brwi i unoszę głowę, starając się wytrzymać jego spojrzenie.  
— Przez ciebie mnie zabiją, Uzumaki — mruczy w końcu Uchiha, chowając pistolet. — Rusz tyłek, bo nas złapią! — mówi, zerkając na mnie przez ramię. Ma profil jak pieprzony, grecki bóg.  
— Z uśmiechem na twarzy jesteś coraz bardziej podobny do człowieka, wiesz, Uchiha?  
— To paraliż twarz spowodowany zbyt długim patrzeniem na ciebie.  
— Czyli często na mnie patrzysz? Nie sądziłem, że wielki Sasuke Uchiha może okazać się małym podglądaczem. — Uśmiecham się szeroko. — Jakieś inne fetysze, o których powinienem wiedzieć, zanim wyruszymy?  
Sasuke patrzy na mnie wściekły.  
— Mam sadystyczne zapędy i lubię gnębić małych Amerykanów.  
— Hej! Nie jestem mały!  
— Nie? — Na ustach tego drania pojawia się pełen satysfakcji uśmiech. Nie znam osoby, która potrafiłaby tak doskonale wykorzystać wszystkie moje słabości przeciw mnie.  
— Dupek — burczę. — Arogancki, samolubny, egocentryczny dupek.  
— Z nas dwóch to ty masz najwyraźniej kompleks wielkości.  
Rzucam w niego jakimś znalezionym w spodniach Kiby drobiazgiem. Słyszymy stłumione krzyki i dźwięk strzałów.  
— Cholera, szybko, już tu są! — oznajmiam i czekam, aż Uchiha otworzy drzwi. Przesuwam ciało Kiby pod ścianę.  
— Chodź — słyszę po chwili.  
W ostatnim wagonie pociągu znajdują się cztery dżipy. Są przywiązane do drewnianej platformy metalowymi linami.  
— Otwórz klapę — żąda Uchiha.  
— Będziesz prowadził? — pytam, kiedy patrzę, jak sprawnie odpina metalowe łańcuchy z kół.  
— Jasne, że tak.  
— Ja też bym mógł.  
— Nie sądzę.  
Odchodzę do tyłu wagonu i szukam jakiejś wajchy, przycisku — czegokolwiek, co otworzyłoby klapę wagonu. Uchiha zaraz rzuci jakiś złośliwy komentarz pod moim adresem, więc wiem, że muszę się pośpieszyć.  
— Jest! — krzyczę i pociągam za dźwignię, która nie ustępuje. Dopiero po chwili orientuję się, że muszę odbezpieczyć zamek kluczykiem. Wołam do Sasuke, żeby rzucił mi klucze i wkładam je szybko do zamka, przekręcając. Klapa opada z głośnym piskiem, a ja krzywię się.  
— Cholera, mam nadzieję, że nas nie usłyszeli! — krzyczę do Uchihy, które jest zajęty majstrowaniem przy dżipie. Nie mam pojęcia, jak chce go uruchomić bez kluczyków, ale trzymam za niego kciuki. Jeśli mu się nie uda, złapią nas.  
Wychylam się zza wagonu. Chcę zobaczyć, co stało się z początkiem pociągu.  
— Witaj.  
Odwracam się spanikowany i zezuję na lufę długiego, starego rewolweru, która wycelowana jest prosto między moje oczy.  
— Cześć — burczę, myśląc gorączkowo, co powinienem teraz zrobić. Czy jeśli cofnę się gwałtownie, nieznajomy zdąży strzelić? Jak szybki potrafię być? Mój przyszły oprawca przybliża się do mnie, robiąc krok w stronę wejścia do wagonu.  
— Oddaj skarabeusza — mówi spokojnym, opanowanym głosem. Gdyby nie ten cholerny pistolet wymierzony we mnie, pomyślałbym, że facet zaprasza mnie na popołudniową herbatkę.  
Zaciskam pięści, myśląc gorączkowo, co powinienem zrobić, ale mój przeciwnik nie daje mi czas na stworzenie jakiegokolwiek planu ucieczki. Popycha mnie do wnętrza wagonu, samemu wdrapując się po klapie do środka.  
— Uzumaki? — słyszę ostrzegawczy głos Uchihy.  
— Niespodzianka — mówię chrapliwym głosem i śmieję się głupio.  
— Witaj, Sasuke. Spokojnie, bo odstrzelę temu kretynowi łeb.  
Słyszę głuchy trzask metalu uderzającego o podłogę wagonu, więc nie mogę powstrzymać ciekawości i zerkam przez ramię. Widzę pistolet Uchihy leżący pod kołami dżipa, z którego wychodzi ten arystokratyczny dupek.  
— Który z was ma skarabeusza?  
— Nie mam pojęcia, o czym mówisz — oznajmiam z kpiącym uśmiechem. W zamian facet uderza mnie w twarz. Cios jest tak mocny, że zataczam się do tyłu. Dopiero po chwili, kiedy czuję, że coś ciepłego spływa mi po brodzie, orientuję się, że ten dupek rozciął mi wargę. Ścieram krew wierzchem dłoni.  
— Nie kpij ze mnie, Uzumaki — mówi nieznajomy, a ja podrywam głowę i patrzę na niego zaskoczony.  
—Skąd wiesz, jak się nazywam?  
Mężczyzna śmieje się kpiąco, na moment spuszczając ze mnie wzrok i zerkając w stronę Uchihy.  
— Nie przedstawisz mnie swojemu nowemu chłopakowi?  
— Nie jestem jego…  
— To Neji Hyuuga — przerywa mi Sasuke, a ja odwracam się do niego wściekły. Najpierw wszyscy biorą nas za przyjaciół, teraz za kochanków. Wspaniale, za niedługo okaże się, że mamy razem dzieci!  
— Co ty, do cholery, odwalasz? — pytam przez zaciśnięte zęby. Czuję zimną lufę pistoletu przy skroni, ale niewiele mnie to teraz obchodzi. — Nie zaprzeczysz?  
— Zawsze lubiłeś pyskatych — prycha Neji Hyuuga i dopiero wtedy uświadamiam sobie, że to ten francuski milioner, który aktualnie jest naszym największym wrogiem.  
Wydaję z siebie głośne sapnięcie, odwracając głowę w jego stronę. Słyszę krzyki i hałas dobiegający z wcześniejszego wagonu i już wiem, że jesteśmy w beznadziejnej sytuacji. Złapali nas.  
— Jeśli dam ci skarabeusza, puścisz nas wolno? — pytam powoli, obserwując uważnie Hyuugę. Mężczyzna nie odpowiada. Uśmiecha się jedynie kpiąco i wyciąga rękę po skarabeusza.  
— Uzumaki, ty idioto, nie dawaj mu go! — krzyczy Uchiha, a Hyuuga odsuwa ode mnie rewolwer, celując nim w Sasuke.  
— Nie ruszaj się — ostrzega Hyuuga.  
Wyciągam z kieszeni skarabeusza i kładę go na wyciągniętej dłoni mojego wroga. A zaraz potem widzę lufę pistoletu zbliżającego się do mojej twarzy. Czuję tylko uderzenie przy karku i tracę przytomność.


End file.
